Amour interdit, Passion irréelle
by Naho-Chan
Summary: Yaoi, Inceste. c'est du ItaSasu ! LEMON dans cet OS. titre pourri mais je n'avais pas d'idées - Bonne lecture !


Salut salut ! je met mon OS itasasu en ligne ici avant de le mettre sur mon autre site ^^

j'espère que je n'ai pas fais trop de fautes é_è

il y a un LEMON et que plus est c'est de L'INCESTE xP

alors homophobes ou no fan du ITASASU bai bai .

PS: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas bien sur ! SNIF(ouille)

Bonne lecture à vous !

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Point Of View Sasuke.**

Une longue journée de routine aujourd'hui. Je vais acheter mon petit déjeuné dans la boulangerie du coin. Je vais en cours jusqu'à midi puis c'est le week-end pour moi. Une fois sorti, j'irai acheter de quoi me nourrir ce soir. Je n'y pensais plus mais ce midi, je vais manger à la cafétéria du coin avec mon meilleur ami, Naruto. Il m'a tellement harcelé hier que j'ai accepté. En général, je ne suis pas trop sociable. Mais avec lui c'est différent. Je vis en ville, prés de chez lui en plus. C'est un peu comme si on vivait ensembles, puisqu'il trouve toujours le moyen de venir chez moi. Enfin, je ne dis pas que ça me dérange. C'est juste qu'il est bruyant et parle beaucoup. Moi j'aime le calme, être dans un milieu plutôt silencieux. C'est pas trop grave non plus. Je l'aime beaucoup. Grace à lui je suis sorti de la solitude et j'ai pu oublier certaines choses. Il y en a que je ne peux pas oublier… mon frère. Lui, je ne peux pas. Il a fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans sa vie, mais pour moi, certaines sont impossible à oublier. Il m'a abandonné merde ! J'étais seul à cause de lui. Le pire, c'est que depuis quelques temps, il essaye de reprendre le contact. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Il n'a pas le droit de refaire surface comme ça ! Surtout que c'est lui qui est parti. C'est lui qui m'a laissé. C'est trop tard.. Tu es parti grand frère. J'ai fais de mon mieux pour l'oublier, lais je ne peux pas faire mieux.. Alors qu'il reste loin de moi. Voilà. En ce moment je suis en compagnie de Naruto dans notre resto favoris. Il est entrain de se goinfrer. Ah je vous jure..

**S**asuke **U**chiwa. **16** ans. **En ce moment**. Exaspéré par le comportement de son ami.

- Hey, Sasuke ! Regardes le mec la haut.

- Hein ?

- Regardes ! *****montre***** Le beau brun là. Il est super beau ! Bien que j'aime les filles ! **S'empresse-t-il d'ajouter**.

- Hm.

Je regarde où il m'a indiqué. Il est de dos. Un long manteau noir. Les cheveux longs, noirs. Il.. ? Je retourne à mon assiette. De toute façon, c'est un mec comme d'autres sur cette planète..

- Sasu ! Mattes ! Il est juste à côté ! En plus il regarde dehors, tu peux voir ça tête..

- Naruto. Je voudrai manger tranquillement. Et puis c'est qu'un gars ! Il y'en a d'autres comme lui.

- Tu déconnes où quoi ?! Il est vraiment exceptionnel ! Allé quoi !

Il me fait un de ses magnifiques sourires. Comment dire non à un bouille pareille ?! Je relève la tête. Je sursaute sur ma chaise quand je vois le visage de cet homme. Je me disais aussi.. Ce n'est pas vrai ?! Dites moi que je rêve ?! Comment je vais faire moi ? Il faut que sorte d'ici vite fait ! S'il me voit, il va venir me parler c'est sur..

- Naruto, on s'en va.. **Disais-je en me levant**.

- Hein !? Mais pourquoi ?! J'ai pas fini mes ramens !

- Naruto. J'ai dis on s'en va, alors on s'en va !

Je le soulève par le bras. Il trébuche et tombe à la renverse. C'est pas possible.. Quel idiot ! Tout pour se faire remarquer en plus !

- Aïe ! Regardes, à cause de toi je me suis ramassé !

- Rah ! Baka lèves toi maintenant ! On y va. **Répliquais-je en l'aidant à se relever**.

C'est bien mon jour. Voilà le résultat des courses ! Mon cher grand frère nous a vu. Il sait que c'est moi. C'est certain, même après tout ce temps sans face à face. Il voit clair quand même ! Non, non, non ! Il arrive ! Aux secours..

- Sasuke ?

- Hein ? Sasu, pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dis que tu le connaissais ? **Me questionne Naruto, surpris**.

- Parce que je ne le connais pas, tout simplement !

- C'est comme ça que tu dis bonjour à ton grand frère ? *****ironique*****

- Grand..frère ?

Le pauvre Naruto. Il ne comprend pas grand-chose. Que faire ? Que faire ?? Que faire ?!!

- Dépêches toi Naruto. On s'en va !

- mais..

- Naruto…** le coupais-je, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit**.

Je vais le tuer s'il ne vient pas ! Non, plus simple. Je vais le laisser en plan. Enfin j'arrive quand même à le tirer dehors. Je presse le pas. Itachi nous suit. Rah ! Mais il ne comprend rien ou quoi ?! J'essaie de le semer. Je tire Naruto par le bras pour qu'il me suive. Je crois que sa y est. J'ai fini par y demande à Naruto de rentrer chez lui. J'ai autre chose à faire et je ne veux pas qu'il me harcèle de questions. Je me dirige vers chez moi. Finalement.. J'aurai dû monter chez Naruto. Là c'est moi le baka. Mon frère est juste devant ma porte. J'avais oublié qu'on vivait ici tout les deux..avant..

- Sasuke. Je peux te parler sans que tu me fuis où m'envoie sur les roses ?

- Non. Tu ne peux pas..

Je suis vraiment froid. Ça change. Avec Naruto je ne suis pas aussi froid. Même si je peux l'être aussi..

- S'il te plait. Laisse moi deux minutes !

- Non ! C'est trop tard ! Tu crois qu'en rappliquant après t'être barré comme un voleur et m'avoir laissé tout seul, je vais te laisser entrer dans ma vie comme ça ?! **M'emportais-je**.

- Non, bien sur. Mais.. ! **Répondit-il calme**.

- J'ai dis non ! Encore si tu serai venu me voir. Ou même pris de mes nouvelles d'accord ! Ou expliqué pourquoi à la limite ! Mais tu n'as rien fais ! Tu m'as laissé, sans te soucier de ce qu' il pouvait m'arriver !** Le coupais-je**.

Je suis hors de moi. Une vrai furie ! Je dis enfin tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur..

- Laisse moi parler Sasuke. Écoutes moi ! Petit frère..

- Non. Retourne d'où tu viens… tu n'est plus mon frère. **Repris-je, après une petite pause**.

Je passe la porte et lui claque au nez. Apparemment il n'a pas réagit. J'ai remarqué son visage impassible.. Mais tout de même ! Il se prend pour qui ?! Il se croit où ? Comme si je pouvais l'écouter alors que lui n'a rien voulu savoir de moi pendant presque 10 ans ! Et maintenant il veut que je l'écoute ? Non mais je ne suis pas un saint non plus. Qu'il reparte ! Qu'il retourne d'où il vient et qu'il me foute la paix..

Une semaine plus tard…

Je suis seul chez moi. Naruto a voulu aller au ciné avec d'autres amis. Il a insisté pour que je vienne mais je n'en avais pas très envie. Alors je suis là. Je m'ennuie mais je suis au calme au moins. Qu'Est-ce que je peux bien faire ? Je me lève et prend un verre d'eau avec un paquet de chips. Je me rassoie confortablement dans le canapé. J'allume la télévision. Il n'y a pas grand-chose. C'est pas si grave va ! Je mange mon paquet de chips puis bois mon verre d'eau. Bon, je vais prendre une douche moi. Autant s'occuper. Ensuite on verra bien.. J'entre dans la salle de bain. Je fais couler l'eau chaude. Je me déshabille doucement. Je suis nu. Je me vois dans le miroir. C'est vrai que je suis pâle.. Et c'est aussi vrai que je lui ressemble.. J'aimerai que ce soit autrement mais.. Enfin ! J'entre dans la douche, plutôt luxueuse. Je me place sous l'eau tiède. Les goutes glissent sur ma peau et parcourent mon corps blanc. Je me passe du savons sur le corps et me frotte..en pourrait dire sensuellement. Je laisse l'eau me rincer puis reste un moment sous l'eau. C'est bon. J'aime la sensation de l'eau sur moi. Mes cheveux sont mouillés. J'entend un bruit. Une porte ? Peut être que Naruto est revenu.. Il ne va pas arrêter de me parler du film. J'eu des frissons lorsque je me suis rendu compte que le bruit ne provenait pas d'en bas mais de la salle de bain. Il est dingue ! Il ne va pas me harceler dans la douche ?!

- Naruto. Tu ne peux pas attendre que je sorte pour tout me raconter ? **Disais-je, agacé**.

Il ne répond pas. Quelle plaie. Je laisse l'eau couler. Je commence à ouvrir la cloison de la douche. Après tout c'est un mec. Il sait comment on est fait ! Je passe ma tête, pour la rentrer aussi tôt. Ce n'est pas vrai ?!

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais timide petit frère ?

- Je ne le suis pas ! Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ?!

- Je suis toujours chez moi, je te rappel..

- Non ! Tu ne l'est plus depuis que tu es parti !

- Ecoute-moi s'il te plait ! Je veux juste te parler !

- Oh ! Et pourquoi maintenant ?! Tu n'avais qu'à venir avant !

- Allé Sasuke.. Sors de là.

- Eh !

Je rougis. Heureusement qu'il ne me voit pas.. Mais j'y pense ! Peut être qu'il était là depuis le début ! Avec le miroir ça aurai pu être facile de me voir.. ! Pourquoi je rougis comme ça ?! Bon, je ne vais pas rester ici toute la journée non plus. J'entend Itachi sortir en glissant: « dépêches toi. Je t'attends au salon » je suis pratiquement sur qu'il m'a fait un sourire pervers, comme si je le voyais à travers l'opacité de la paroi. Je sort et m'habille. Je descend au salon. Puisqu'il ne me lâchera pas, je vais le laisser faire. Je m'installe loin de lui. Il me regarde. Ça devient presque embarrassent… non. C'est embarrassent. On dirait qu'il scrute chaque partie de moi..

- Tu as vraiment grandi Sasuke. **Dit-il**.

- C'est normale tu ne crois pas ? Après tout ce temps..

- Oui… excuse-moi

Non mais il se fiche de moi ?! Je crois que je vais couper court..

- Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout mais.. !

- Je suis vraiment désolé tu sais ? **Me coupe-t-il**

- Ecoutes.. Si tu es là pour le ressortir des excuses, tu.. !

- Non… je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

- Pourquoi alors ?

- Je voudrai pouvoir retrouver mon petit frère.

- Je t'arrêtes tout de suite. Je n'en ai aucune envie.

- Sasu..

- Pourquoi tu ferai ça ? Et pourquoi j'accepterai ?

- Je ne préfère pas t'en parler maintenant. Mais je te demande de me faire confiance ! S'il te plait !

Il a vraiment l'air sincère.. Mais je ne peux pas faire comme si il avait pris soins de moi et toujours était là ! Comme si il ne m'avait pas laissé derrière lui sans regrets ! Comme si il…

- Tu me fais confiance petit frère ? **Repris-t-il, insistant**.

Je le fixe. Je dois dire qu'il est magnifique. Naruto a raison. Il n'a jamais était aussi beau. Il m'a beaucoup manqué, je l'avoue. L'avoir si près… je lui en veux de m'avoir laissé. D'un autre côté, je suis tellement heureux de le voir..

- Oui. Bien sur que je te fais confiance ! **Lâchais-je, enfin**..

Il sourit. Il est encore plus beau comme ça. Il n'a vraiment aucun défauts.

- Alors..ça va ? Je veux dire, les cours, les amis, tout ça ?

- Oui. Très bien.

- Une petite amie ?

- Eh..ça ne te regarde pas ! Et puis de toute façon, je n'en ai pas.

Je crois que je rougis. C'est problématique, il va se moquer de moi. En plus si je rougis c'est aussi parce que je ne m'intéresse pas aux filles..

- Dis-moi.. Je rêve ou tu rougis ?

- Tais-toi ! Je ne rougis pas. Il fait un peu chaud c'est tout..

- Hm.. Oui.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrête pas de regarder mon frère. Je n'arrive pas à ôter mon regard. Il me fascine. Il regarde le sol. Il attend. Ou non. Peut être qu'il réfléchit. Je continu de le fixer. Son regard se pose sur moi. Ah non ! Je viens de me faire prendre en plein délit. Je crois que là, l'excuse de la chaleur un peu trop forte ne sera pas valable..

- Tu me mattes, petit frère ? **Se moque-t-il**

- N-non ! Je..

- Ne nie pas. Je t'ai pris sur le fait.

- Hm..

- Tu sais… **commença-t-il.** Je vais te dire la principale raison de mon départ il y a bientôt 10 ans..

Hein !? Il va vraiment me le dire ?! La principale.. Cela veut dire qu'il n'y en a pas qu'une.. ? Il se rapproche de moi pour se retrouver juste à côté. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. C'est quoi cette sensation ?! Je me lève et bouge nerveusement..

- Eh.. Je.. J'ai quelque chose à faire ! Tu me parlera de ça ce soir. À moins que tu ne sois déjà plus là.. ?

- Attends Sasuke. Je veux que tu le saches.. **Dit-il en se levant**.

Je sens sa main retenir mon bras. Il me tourne vers lui. Nos regards se croisent. Je sens l'une de ses mains attraper ma nuque. L'autre vient doucement chatouiller ma hanche droite. Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien. L'espace se fait plus petit à chaque secondes. Je sens ses lèvres frôler les mienne jusqu'à les sentir entièrement et pleinement. Il me donne un léger baiser pour commencer. Je ne dis rien. Il continue. Cette fois plus insistant. Il m'embrasse tendrement.. Avec une infime douceur. Je me sens plus que bien. Je suis aux anges à vrai dire. Cet instant est magique. Il recule un peu. Il attend peut être une réaction de ma part. comment je devrai réagir au juste ?

- Eh..je vais..

- Sasu.. Je ne veux pas te faire peur ou te faire du mal. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre alors, je tenais à te l'avouer.. Au moins ça.

- Qu'..qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime comme mon petit frère mais.. Je t'aime aussi d'une autre manière. Incompréhensible pour les autres. Ils pourraient me traiter de pervers, de dingue ! Je.. Si je suis parti. Ce n'est pas seulement pour ça. Mais c'était l'une des raison de mon départ. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de mon petit frère ! Tu te rends compte..

Cette dernière phrase.. Il l'a dite un peu ironiquement mais avec du dégout. Du mépris pour lui-même. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire..

- Je.. Tu ne m'effraie pas. Ne t'inquiètes pas..

- Ça ne te choque pas ?! Je suis.. ! **Réplique-t-il comme s'il voulait que je le haïsse**.

- Je sais. J'ai bien entendu ce que tu as dit.

- Sasuke. Tu te rends bien compte de ce que je viens de t'avouer !?

- Oui. Je le sais. Je ne suis pas choqué. Les personnes ouvertes d'esprits existent ! Je..je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. Mais je..

Il m'interroge du regard et attend que je lui donne un réponse plus claire. Que je m'explique. Je n'est qu'à lui dire ce que je ressent au fond de moi..

- je t'en veux énormément, tu le sais. Mais au fond de moi, je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir ici. Tu m'a manqué. Tu ne sais pas à quel point. C'est vrai que tu étais plus jeune et moi un gamin. Qu'on à changé mais j'ai l'impression que l'on ne c'est jamais quitté. Malgré ce manque, de ce temps passé loin de toi..

- Petit frère…

J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Des tas d'émotions viennent me submerger. Je n'en peu plus. Pourquoi la vie est-elle si compliqué. Je sens ses bras rassurants et protecteurs m'enlacer. Je répond à son étreinte. Il me serre contre lui. Je suis tellement bien. Son odeur me fait voyager. Je me rappel tout ses moments passés ensembles. Ça remonte à loin mais c'est comme si c'était hier. Quand il jouait avec moi pour céder à mes caprices. Quant il venait me voir parce que je bouder, qu'il n'ai pas eu de temps pour moi. Quant il acceptait que je dorme avec lui. On a toujours était proches. Bien sur, je l'ai détesté pour m'avoir abandonné alors que nos parents sont morts subitement et que nous n'avions aucune autre personne. Mais on dit que si on peux détester ou bien haïr une personne, c'est qu'au fond on tien à elle. Ce n'est peut être pas valable pour tout le monde. Seulement dans notre situation, je pense que ça veut tout dire. J'aime mon frère. Je l'aime infiniment et d'innombrables façons. Je sais que je l'aime d'une façon interdite. Finalement. Nous sommes exactement pareils..

- Itachi ?

Je recule un peu. Je le regarde dans les yeux une nouvelle fois. Nous n'avons pas vraiment terminé notre conversation.

- Oui ? Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu es parti.. Parce que tu m'aimais d'une façon différente de ce qu'il devrait être.. C'est ça ?

- Oui. C'est la principale raison. Je devais m'occuper de toi. C'étais mon devoir en tant que frère. Je ne l'ai pas fais, je m'en veux tellement ! Seulement je savais quels était mes sentiments. Tu n'étais qu'un gosse. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te choquer à vie en ayant une pulsion incontrôlable. Bien que ça ne serai peut être pas arrivé. J'ai préféré prendre mes distances. Maintenant tu as 16 ans. Tu es assez grand pour comprendre et entendre certaines choses. Même si mes sentiments pour toi resterons incompris aux yeux du monde. Que je n'ai pas le droit de te désiré ainsi. C'est horrible même ! Je n'y peux rien. C'est plus fort que moi. Je t'aime. Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours comme mon petit frère. Mais seulement..

Il ne trouve plus ses mots. Je comprend. Je comprend le calvaire qu'il a pu vivre. Je suis sur qu'une part de lui se déteste pour les sentiments qu'il a. moi aussi je ressens ça..

- Grand-frère..

Il est un peu surpris, de la façon dont je l'ai appelé. Il me regarde, néanmoins, impassiblement..

- Hm ?

- Je.. Je t'aime, moi aussi.

En disant cela mes joues prirent une teinte rosés. Itachi lui, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il releva subitement la tête qu'il avait baissé. Me regardant avec surprise et un peu d'incompréhension..

- Sasuke. Tu.. ?

- Tu es amoureux de moi, tu m'aime.. ? Moi aussi, je…

Je n'aurais pas eu le temps de terminer ma phrase même si je le voulais. Il c'était déjà emparé de mes lèvres une fois de plus. Il m'embrasse avec tout son amour. Je suis toujours assis. Ses mains sont posés sur chaque extrémités de mon visage. Il est debout, près de moi. Tout en m'embrassant, il me fait basculer en arrière. Je me retrouve allongé sur le canapé. Il est au dessus de moi. En moins de temps qu'on ne l'aurai cru. Itachi m'embrassais déjà dans le cou et avait passé ses mains sous mon t-shirt. La sensation de ses mains sur ma peau me fais frémir. Je lâche un petit gémissement quand il presse avec ses doigts, les bouts de chairs sur mon torse. Il allait franchir le stade de la ceinture, seulement des tambourinement plutôt bruyants nous firent sursautés..

- Hey ! Sasuke. C'est moi !

Je regarde mon frère avec regret de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin..

- Merde. C'est Naruto..

Le Naruto en question était rentré juste après ces mots. Itachi et moi nous sommes redressés vite fait, pour pas qu'il nous trouve comme ça. Il nous voit assis tranquillement. Il fut plutôt surpris mais eu vite un sourire de 10 mètres.

- Ah ton frère est là ?! Tu aurai pu me le dire.

- Ouai. Bon je ne vais pas te courir après non plus. Maintenant tu le sais.

- Oui ! Mais je croyais que vous étiez en froid ?! Enfin on aurai dit..

- Oui, c'était le cas en effet..

Il sourit toujours. Quel baka celui là. C'est vrai qu'il ne doit pas comprendre grand-chose.

- Sasuke, si tu me présentais. Plus officiellement ?

- Eh.. Oui. Alors, Naruto. Voici mon frère Itachi Uchiwa. Il a 5 ans de plus que moi, donc 21 ans et.. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis bientôt 10 ans

Naruto me regarde bouche bée. Il doit se dire 10 ans, ce n'est pas rien. Et il doit aussi penser qu'on ne se connait pas vraiment. Pourtant si. Je connais mon frère mieux que qui conque, et lui aussi. On était très proche, malgré tout ce qu'il c'est passé. Je suis toujours aussi proche de lui, fraternellement..du moins.

- Et Itachi. **Repris-je**. Je te présente Naruto. Ce baka blond est mon meilleur ami. Je le connais depuis tout petit mais on se côtoie réellement depuis nos 12/13 ans. Il savait que j'avais un frère mais pas plus. Il m'a beaucoup aidé et même s'il est idiot, bruyant et chiant. Je l'aime et je tiens à lui..

Je vois le seul baka blond de la pièce rougir suite à mes mots. Itachi sourit. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais..

- Alors ?! Vous vous êtes réconcilier ?

- Oui comme tu peux le voir.

- Sasu, tu es bien froid. Tu pourrai être plus gentil. **Répliqua Itachi, enjoué.**

- Oh c'est rien Ita-chan ! J'ai l'habitude de ça ! **Ajouta Naruto, toujours aussi idiot.**

Itachi sourit par l'attitude de Naruto. Il doit être un peu surpris du petit Ita-chan glissé dans sa phrase. Mais c'est Naruto quand même. Les jours ont passés. Naruto vient sans cesse me voir pour aussi voir Itachi. Lui et moi sommes très sages en ce qui concerne notre relation. Des baisers fougueux, des câlins. Ce n'est que ça pour le moment. Nous sommes aussi très discret. Cette nouvelle relation frère à frère est complètement dingue. Les autres pourraient nous prendre pour des dingues. Étant donné que je suis mineur et qu'il est mon frère. Ils seraient capable de prévenir la police. On serait dans de beau draps ! Je ne veux surtout pas qu'Itachi ai des problèmes. C'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi. Il est là depuis 3 mois maintenant. 3 mois qu'il est revenu. Que lui est moi sommes plus proches que nous ne l'avons jamais était. Mes sentiments pour lui ne sont que plus forts. J'aime mon frère, vous vous rendez compte. Je suis amoureux de la personne dont je ne devais surtout pas tomber amoureux. Quelle ironie. Comment les autres réagiraient ? Ils ne sont pas sensés savoir notre lien familiale. Mais avec cette ressemblance, c'est évidant ! Comment Naruto le prendrai si je lui disait la vérité ? Ça me fait peur. Les autres que je ne connais pas, je m'en tape ! Mais Naruto.. Lui plus que n'importe qui ! S'il me prenait pour un dégénéré et ne voulait plus entendre parlé de moi ?! Qu'Est-ce que je ferais moi ? Tout ça est tellement compliqué.. Je sens deux bras m'enlacer de derrière. Je sors de mes pensées. C'est Itachi.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a petit frère ?

- Rien, rien. Je pensais c'est tout.

Il m'embrasse dans le creux de mon coup, puis le bas de ma mâchoire..

- Hm. Et à quoi tu pensais ?

- Oh, juste à tout ce qui ce passe depuis 3 mois et à la réaction que pourrai avoir Naruto si je lui parlais de nous..

- Ah je vois.. Tu as peur qu'il te rejette et t'abandonne ensuite ?

- oui. C'est un peu ça..

Il vient s'assoir près de moi. Il me prend la main et me tourne la tête avec sa main libre.

- Ecoutes. Si il tien à toi autant que tu tiens à lui, il comprendra. C'est ton ami non ?

- ouai.. Tu as peut être raison.

Il sourit. Il est magnifique. C'est incomparable. Il s'approche de moi lentement. Son visage près du mien, ses mains sur moi.. Je sens finalement ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Il me donne un baisers, tendre. La température monte vite. Il s'empare à nouveau de mes lèvres pour un échange passionné. À bout de souffle, après un long baiser. Nous nous séparions..

- Je t'aime, mon cœur.

Il venait de dire ces mots si amoureusement. Les murmurant en me serrant contre lui. Il enfui sa tête dans mon cou. Je me sens si bien à cet instant. Pourquoi ne pas rester comme ça ? C'est vrai, Naruto va bientôt faire son apparition. Enfin ! Je suis heureux, c'est suffisant..

- Dis.. ? **Commençais-je**.

Quelque chose me turlupine encore..

- Oui ?

- Quelles sont les autres raison de ton départ ? Enfin s'il y en à plusieurs ! **M'empressais-je d'ajouter**.

- Eh.. Et bien.. J'avais des..différents avec papa..

Il semble ne pas vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet. Mais pourquoi ?

- Quels genres de différents ?

- Du genre que l'on oubli pas. Et que l'on peut difficilement pardonner.

Il sourit. Enfin.. Il se force à sourire. Il est faux.,s'il ne veux pas en dire plus, ce n'est pas grave.

- je n'en dirais pas plus. Je ne préfère pas m'attarder sur le sujet. Et aussi pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu ai une mauvaise image de papa.

- Bien. Je comprend.

Oui. C'est compréhensible qu'il veuille me protéger. Pourquoi est-il revenu alors ? Je sais, maintenant que j'ai 16 ans. Il a pu m'avouer ses sentiments mais.. Il aurai pu faire la même chose dans 3, 4 ou 5 ans..

- Pourquoi.. Pourquoi es-tu revenu, à ce moment précis ? **Tentais-je**.

- je te l'ai dis non ? **Dit-il, le sourire au lèvres**.

- Oui, mais je veux dire..

- Je sais ce que tu veux dire. **Me coupe-t-il**.

Alors dis moi grand frère..

- Explique moi alors.. ?

- Hm..

Il semble pensif. Qu'Est-ce qu'il va me dire ? Je me demande vraiment pourquoi il est revenu, ce jour là précisément. C'est vrai qu'il avait déjà cherché à me contacter avant. J'ai toujours refusé et évité de le croiser et pourtant.. Il n'a jamais cessé de retenter encore et encore. Il aurai pu baisser les bras et abandonner parce que je ne voulais plus entendre parler de lui. Il ne l'a pas fait..

- Si j'ai décidé de te retrouver si subitement. C'est pour une bonne raison. Je voulais te dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, te dire à quel point je t'aimais, que tu a toujours étais mon petit frère et surtout que je ne t'ai pas abandonné sans raison et oublié. Je voulais que tu saches tout ça avant que..

- Avant quoi ? **Insistais-je**.

- Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour le faire. Que je ne puisse plus rien te dire. **Ajoute-t-il, tristement**.

Il à l'air si triste. Ça me fait mal au cœur. Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

- T-trop tard, pour quoi ? Pourquoi tu n'aurai plus le temps ?

C'est là que j'entendis, les mots que je n'aurai jamais voulu entendre..

- Je suis gravement malade Sasuke.

Je suis complètement abasourdi. Qu'Est-ce que.. ! Il est malade ?! Mais comment ça ?! C'est si grave au point qu'il fait allusion à sa propre mort !?

- M-malade.. ?

- Oui. Une maladie inconnue, principalement en rapport avec mes yeux.

- Mais.. ! C'est.. Si grave que ça ? **Disais-je, abattu**.

- Oui, j'en ai bien peur.. Je vais être franc Sasu.. **Continu-t-il après un petit moment de silence**. J'ai un traitement très lourd, pour vivre plus longtemps. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le traitement fasse encore effet.. Les médecins m'ont déjà expliqué ce qui allé se passer.. Cette maladie, est incurable. On ne peux pas me soigner. Le traitement est très difficile, avec les effet secondaires et les symptômes de la maladie. Mais je le fais.. Pour toi. Pour être avec toi aussi longtemps que je le peux..

Il me regarde, tristement. Mes larmes coulaient sur les joues. Je pleurais. Dites moi que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Que je vais me réveiller ?! Je suis entièrement figé. Je ne bouge plus. Itachi murmure un petit '

Sasuke' avant de passer sa main sur ma joue. Je suis pris d'une crise de panique. Je me lève et marche dans tout les sens. Je fais presque les cents pas. Je pleure toujours. Je ne peux pas y croire ! Pas ça ! Pourquoi faire revenir mon frère vers moi et me le reprendre après ?! J'ai déjà tout perdu. Toute ma famille. Mes parents. Maintenant faudrait que lui aussi s'en aille ?! Et pour couronner le tout, c'est aussi l'amour de ma vie. Celui que j'aime plus que n'importe qui au monde. Même s'il y a Naruto. Je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans lui. Je le vois se lever est venir m'arrêter dans ma démence. Il me tien par les épaule et me secoue légèrement pour me faire revenir à la réalité. Il lève mon visage baissé de ses mains. Il voit mes larmes et mon regard désespéré. Il essuie à l'aide de son pouce les larmes au coin de mon œil. Je ne peux pas y croire ! Je ne veux pas !

- Itachi..

- Je suis là Sasu..

Il me serre tout contre lui. Je cache mon visage contre son torse.

- Promet moi, de rester.. Promet moi.. De ne pas t'en aller.. **Disais-je, suppliant**.

- Sasu, je..

- S'il te plait ! **Le coupais-je dans mes sanglots**. Ne me laisse pas ! Je ne veux pas te perdre, pas toi ! Ne me laisse pas seul..

Il ne dit rien. Il me berce juste dans ses bras. Il fini quand même par annoncer quelque chose..

- je te le promet.. Petit frère.

- Merci…

Il a encore cédé à l'un de mes caprice. Il m'a répondu tendrement, comme il le faisait avant. Nous restions un moment enlacés. Après cela, Itachi m'a confié qu'il ne mourait pas maintenant de tout façon. Moi je dis qu'il en mourra pas du tout ! Il me l'a promis.. Une promesse doit être tenue. Il est beaucoup trop jeune. Il n'a fait de mal à personne ! Pourquoi lui ?! Il m'a proposé de me changer les idées, de faire comme d'habitude. Il me l'a plutôt demandé, pas vraiment comme une obligation mais presque. Si c'Est-ce qu'il souhaite, je le ferai. Je ne veux pas le rendre triste à cause de moi. Je veux lui faire plaisir. Qu'il soit bien. C'est le plus important.

Un mois plus tard.

Moi et Itachi n'avions jamais était aussi proches que maintenant. Nous vivions tranquillement notre amour. Je vais quand même me décider à en parler avec Naruto. Lui, a le droit de savoir. J'espère qu'il aura l'esprit ouvert. J'ai tellement peur de sa réaction. Je me pose des tas de questions. Je suis de plus en plus pensif. Je pense à mon frère. Ça maladie. Les mots doux qu'il me glisse à l'oreille. Aux moment passés ensemble. À Naruto. Aux réactions qu'il pourrai avoir. Aux regards des autres s'ils apprenaient pour moi et mon frère. Des tas de choses comme ça. Je suis beaucoup plus sur les nerfs. Les stresse sans doute.

- Sasuke ?

Je sors de mes pensées. Itachi me sourit tout en m'embrassant..

-Hm ?

- Naruto est là.

- Hein ! Où ça ?

Je suis sur la qui vive. Itachi rit tout seul. Il pose ses mes sur mes épaules.

- Hey, relaxe ! Il est dans le hall. Il t'attend.

- Ah..d'accord.

Je soupir de soulagement. Il veut me tuer ou quoi ?! Je me dirige vers l'entrée. Naruto est là. Il regarde ses pieds. Je le fit sursauté quand j'ai posé ma main sur son bras.

- Ah Sasuke.

- Salut.

- Pourquoi tu voulais qu'on se voit ?

- J'aimerai.. Juste voir mon meilleur ami.

Il fait des yeux ronds. Il n'a pas l'habitude que je sois si gentil. Avec lui en particulier. Je l'invite à venir avec moi dans ma chambre. C'est mon univers. Je m'y sens plus alaise. Je m'apprêtais à commencer mon récit mais il me devança..

- Sasuke ?

- Oui ?

Il rougit. Il va encore me faire une vanne ? Il a honte à l'avance c'est ça ?

- Je.. Je serai toujours ton meilleur ami quoi qu'il puisse arriver ?

- Oui ! Bien sur !

Qu'Est-ce qu'il me fais encore ? Il vient doucement vers moi. Il se baisse parce que je suis assis sur mon lit. Il est penché devant moi. Son visage est beaucoup trop proche ! Il dépose un petit baiser sur mes lèvres. Je ne comprend pas tout de suite ce qui ce passe. Je comprend après quelques secondes. Je réagis au quart de tour. Je le frappe au visage. Il tombe au sol. Il pleure, je crois.. Qu'Est-ce qui lui à pris ?!

- Dé-désolé !!

Il plaque sa main devant sa bouche. Il pleure. Sa voix a déraillé. Merde…

- Naruto.

- Désolé.. ! Je suis désolé ! Je.. !

- Chut.. Ce n'est rien. C'est moi qui suis désolé. Excuse moi.

Je le prend dans mes bras après lui avoir murmuré ces mots affectueusement. Je l'aide à se relever. Je sèche ses larmes et passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Je caresse doucement se joue endolorie où je l'ai frappé..

- Ça va ?

- O-oui…

- Naruto.. Tu.. ?

- Je t'aime Sasuke !

C'était bien cela alors.. ?

- Naruto. Ça me touche beaucoup que tu ressentes ça pour moi.. Seulement..

- Je sais. Tu ne me vois pas de cette façon. Tu m'aime comme ton meilleur ami, ni plus ni moins..

- C'est vrai. Je t'aime et tiens énormément à toi. Et tu sera toujours mon meilleur ami !

- Temps mieux alors.. J'avais peur que tu … ! **S'étouffe-t-il.**

- Hey, calme toi.. C'est rien ! Ça ne change rien. Ne t'en fais pas.. Mon petit baka ! **Ajoutais-je,** **ironiquement.**

- Hey !!

- Tu vois ! Ça va déjà mieux !

Je lui souris. Il sourit timidement. Il est mignon. Je l'adore vraiment trop ce petit blond. Je ne vais rien lui dire finalement. Il est amoureux de moi.. Je ne peux pas lui balancer que je sors avec mon propre frère ! Se serai la totale là ! Mon pauvre Naruto. J'aimerai pouvoir te voler tes sentiment pour moi. Tu serai heureux et tu n'aurai pas de problèmes comme ça. Mais je suis impuissant. J'espère qu'il va s'en remettre. Aller de l'avant ! Je lui offre une nouvelle étreinte amicalement tendre. Il est surpris. Il c'est crispé. Je me détache de lui après un petit instant. Je prend sa tête entre mes mains et lui dépose un baiser sur le front. Je remarque en baissant les yeux qu'il avait fermé les siens. Il est tellement fragile au fond. Derrière cette allure er ses sourires ou blagues pas drôles. Ses idioties. Il est si vulnérable. Naruto..

- Naruto. Je te promets d'être le meilleur des meilleurs amis ! Je vais prendre soin de toi ! Tu n'est pas seul. Tu le sais maintenant !?

- Oui. Merci… Sasuke..

C'est sur ces belles paroles que se termina ma belle journée.

Le jour suivant..

Ce matin je me suis réveillé dans les bras de mon frère. On dort ensembles depuis plus 4 mois maintenant. Je suis plus qu'heureux d'être avec lui. J'aimerai rester avec, comme ça pendant des heures. Il est incroyablement beau sous la lumière perçante du jour qui c'est levé. Il a l'air si paisible. Comme si ça maladie n'existait pas, comme rien ne pouvait briser ce bonheur qui plane. Je joue avec ses cheveux. Ils sont si longs, si fins. Ses traits sont extrêmement fins eux aussi. Je passe ma main sur sa joue avant de caresser du revers de ma main droite, le haut de son bras dénudé. Il est si doux, j'aime le regarder. Il se réveille du seul coup. Je recule d'effroi. J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi. Je m'apprêtais à sourire pour montrer ma bonne humeur, seulement, Itachi regarde dans le vide et agrippe le draps de tout ses forces après c'être redressé. Je panique. Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Il tousse, encore et encore. De plus en plus fort à chaque fois. Ça ne s'arrête pas ! Qu'Est-ce que je dois faire !? Si ça continue, il va vomir tout ce qu'il a pu avalé ! Je lui tapote le dos. Il se calme. Il a du sang sur sa mains, au coin de la bouche. Je ne retiens pas mes larmes. J'ai peur..

- Sasuke.. Ar**ticule mon frère, difficilement**.

C'est si faible que j'en ai un point au cœur. J'ai mal. Je me sens mal. Je ne dis rien..

- Ne pleures pas…

Je sens sa main dans mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux doucereux instant..

Deux semaines passèrent..

**Point Of View Itachi.**

Je suis chez moi. Alité. Oui, depuis deux semaines, je suis très affaiblis. Mon cas c'est aggravé. Il en me reste plus beaucoup de temps. Le traitement est de plus en plus dur à supporter. C'est vraiment une douleur physique indescriptible. Je n'en ai rien dis à Sasuke. Il est aux petits soins pour moi d'ailleurs. Je sais qu'il a peur. Qu'il s'inquiète. J'aimerai que se soit autrement. Je suis peut être égoïste en disant cela mais, j'aimerai prendre la place de quelqu'un d'autre ici. Pouvoir vivre longtemps et rester avec mon petit frère. Justement, pour lui, je préfèrerais voler la vie d'un autre personne. En parlant de ça..Sasuke vient d'arriver. Il s'approche de moi et me sourit. Comme un gamin. Je le tire par le bras pour qu'il soit plus près de moi. Il s'assoie sur le lit et de blottit contre moi..

- Tu as quelque chose à me demander ? Je me trompe ?

- Non. **Répondit-il simplement**.

Il rougit, si mes yeux ne me jouent pas des tours. Je savais qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Il ne serai pas si entreprenant sinon..

- Je t'écoutes.

- Je..j'aimerai que..toi et moi on.. **Bégaye-t-il**.

Il est vraiment gêné. Que veut il me demander d'aussi gênant ? En voyant mon air interrogateur, il se lance à nouveau..

- J'aimerai.. J'aimerai faire l'amour avec toi..

C'est la première fois que je vois mon petit frère si embarrassé. C'est vrai que ça demande et délicate. Je me demande si je dois lui donner une réponse positive ?..

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça d'un coup ?

- Je.. Je n'aime pas penser à ça, ni me faire à cette idée mais.. Je voudrai l'avoir fais avec toi avant que..!

- Calme toi. Pour l'instant tout va bien. **Disais-je souriant**.

- Oui, mais pour combien de temps ?.. **Répond-t-il, affligé**.

- Je n'en sais rien Sasu. Mais.. Je suis d'accord.

- D'acc- d'accord ?

- Je vais accéder à ta demande. Et qui plus est… j'ai très envie de te faire l'amour maintenant..

Ma voix est devenue sensuelle. C'est vrai qu'il me donne l'envie. Je le fais glisser sous moi. Il n'est pas habillé, il porte juste un peignoir. Moi je suis torse nu, en boxer puisque je reste au lit. Voilà, qui est plus simple. Je l'embrasse tendrement et défais lentement le cordon de son vêtement. Je me détache de ses lèvres. À l'aide de mes deux mains, j'ouvre le plus lentement possible son peignoir. Je découvre le corps d'adolescent de mon petit frère. Il n'est plus le petit enfant mignon d'autrefois. C'est un jeune homme, très beau. Il est toujours aussi pâle. Son corps est magnifique. Je suis heureux de pouvoir voir ce spectacle. Il me regarde, fiévreux. Je commence mon activité. Je lui dépose plusieurs baisers dans le cou et sur le torse. Sa peau a l'air si fine. Mes mains ,plutôt baladeuses, le caresse doucement. Il gémit la bouche fermée. Je descend un peu plus bas. J'embrasse son bas ventre et remonte vers lui. Alors que je lui offre un baiser très tendre. Je sens son membre se dresser peu à peu. Il a les joues rosies de gêne. Quand je le regarde, j'ai l'impression de voir le même gamin qu'il y a dix ans. Je m'appuie sur une main. Je suis à califourchon sur lui. Mon autre main descend lentement vers membre dressé. Je le prend. Il se crispe un peu. Mes vas et viens commencent. Il gémit. il est déjà dans un sale état. Je descend alors et traine ma bouche jusqu'à cet objet de désir. Je le prend en bouche et continue mes vas et viens. Ma langue joue avec le bout de sa verge. Il suffoque, il n'en peut plus le pauvre. Tout en continuant mon activité. Je lui fais humidifier deux de mes doigts. Une fois assez mouillés. Je les mènent vers son intimité. J'entre le premier puis le second. Il c'est crispé une fois de plus. J'entame des petits vas et viens. Il gémit toujours. Il finit par se libérer dans ma bouche. J'avale sa semence et me repositionne comme au départ. Je l'embrasse un nouvelle fois puis le regarde dans les yeux. Ils m'appels. Ils veulent me dire que c'est bon. Il est prêt. Je suis aussi dur que lui. Je crois que je peux y aller. Je bouge un peu pour lui écarter les jambes. Je me retrouve alors positionné entre ses jambes toutes fines. Je retire le bout de tissu qui me gêne et laisse sortir une érection bien avancé. Je demande du regard à Sasu de retirer entièrement son vêtement. Nous sommes prêts. Je me place correctement et m'immisce en lui lentement..

- Hm !!

- Ça va ? Sasu ?

- O-oui ! Ah…

Je suis totalement en lui. J'attend un instant pour l'habituer à cette présence. Puis, je commence de petit vas et viens. Il laisse libre cour à ses cris. Il gémit à chaque fois que je me retrouve entièrement en lui. J'aime vraiment cette sensation. Il est si serré. Je suis penché au dessus de lui. Je dépose des baisers de temps en temps sur sa joue teinté de rose et ses lèvres si douces. Il passe ses bras blancs autour de mon cou et agrippe mon dos comme il le peut. J'accélère le rythme. Il gémit plus fort. Je me penche un peu en arrière. Je touche sa prostate, en lui donnant un coup plus rapide et soutenu. Il se laisse complètement aller..

- Ah !.. Hm ! Je.. !

- Sasuke..

Je ne peux pas résister à cette bouille.

- Hm! Hm! O-oui !

- Je t'aime..

J'accélère encore. Il gémit pleinement. Moi je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps encore.. Lui aussi est à bout. Je continue, quelques coup de boutoir. Je fini par me déverser en lui. Il se libère au même moment.. On n'a pas pensé au préservatifs, pris sur le fait. Heureusement, on ne risque rien..

- Ah… AhhH !! Grand frère !

- Sasuke.

Je murmure presque son nom. Je suis vidé. Je m'allonge près de lui et le prend dans mes bras. Je le couvre avec le draps. Je ne veux pas qu'il est froid. Il se cale confortablement contre mon torse, la tête placé sur mon cœur. Je caresse ses cheveux affectueusement. Il soupir de bien être en posant ses petites mains sur mon torse après c'être un peu redressé. Il m'embrasse. cette fois, c'est lui qui prend les devants. Je lui caresse la joue et l'attire plus près de moi. Cet instant est extrêmement doux..

- Je t'aime aussi, grand frère.

Il se resserre encore d'un poil. Il soupir encore.

- Sasu..

- Oui ?

- Tu veux bien me promettre une chose ?

- Hm ?

Je crois qu'avoir donné tant d'efforts, pour passe le plus bel instant de toute ma vie et je l'espère, celui de mon petit frère; m'a encore plus affaiblis. Je voulais lui offrir la plus belle des première fois. Je crois aussi; que je ne serai plus de ce monde bientôt. Je ne me sens pas bien du tout. Je ne laisse rien paraître pour ne pas inquiéter Sasuke. J'essaie de ne pas tousser. Je ne lui ai pas dis toute la vérité, sur mon traitement et tout ça. Le traitement n'agit plus du tout depuis quelques jours. Je pensais que si mais ce n'est pas le cas en faite.. Il m'aidait à ne pas souffrir et me laissait un peu de répit. Seulement il ne fait plus effet.. Je vois trouble. Ma tête me tourne. Il faut que je lui parle avant de..!

- Sasuke.. Je veux que tu me promette..de vivre ta vie. Je veux qu'après ma mort, tu vive heureux..que tu ailles de l'avant. J'ai vécus les plus beaux jours de ma vie avec toi. Tout ce qui m'importe pour l'avenir, le tiens, c'Est-ce que tu vas devenir. Promet le moi Sasu.

- I-Itachi.. Tu.. ?

Il a l'air perdu. Je ne vais pas lui dire que 'est la fin.. Pas comme ça.

- Fais ça pour moi. S'il te plait..petit frère.

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux après s'être assis. Je me redresse aussi. Il a compris, je crois. Il pleure. Je le prend encore dans mes bras..

- Ne pleures pas, je t'en pris. **Disais-je, suppliant**, **sur le point de pleurer moi aussi**. Tu pourras pleurer pour moi quelque temps, mais après, tu n'auras plus le droit. Tu dois me le promettre. Tu dois me promettre de faire ce que je t'ai dis, pour moi. Tu ferai bien ça pour moi Sasu ?

- O-oui ! Oui, je te le promet ! **Répond-t-il, mélangé à ses sanglots**.

- Bien. Tu sais, je suis au courant pour Naruto.

- Tu.. ! Comment ?

- je vous ai vu dans ta chambre. Il t'aime vraiment tu sais ?

- mais.. Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ?

- À vrai dire, il m'en a parlé il y a un moment. Il m'a avoué ce qu'il ressentait pour toi après que je l'ai questionné. Il m'a expliqué avoir peur de ta réaction. Je lui ai conseillé de se lancer..

- Alors, s'il a fait ça c'est parce que tu.. ?!

- Oui. Tu sais Sasuke. J'aimerai que tu refasse ta vie. Je veux que tu sois avec d'autres personnes et si ça devait se faire.. Que tu rendes ton ami heureux. Je pense qu'il en a besoin ce petit blond. Et toi aussi tu auras besoin de ça..

- Itachi..

Je souris. Il me regarde encore. C'est vrai, ce que je souhaite le plus au monde. C'est le bonheur de mon petit frère. C'est pour ça que je lui ai demandé ça. C'est aussi vrai, que ce petit blond aime autant que moi Sasuke. Si Sasu fait ce que je lui ai demandé. Ils seront heureux tout les deux, j'en suis sur. Ils y arriveront. Je serai plus que ravi pour ces deux là. Là haut.. Peut être même que Sasuke se rendra compte qu'il aimait deux personne au fond de son cœur, ou si je me trompe, tombera amoureux de Naruto. Ce petit gars l'aime plus que sa vie. Il peut lui faire confiance et avoir une vrai relation avec lui. Je sens la fin arriver, elle est proche. Je ne peux plus me retenir plus longtemps. C'est trop difficile à contenir, je n'ai plus de forces. Je tousse. J'en arracherai mes entrailles. Du sang encore du sang. Je m'effondre, je suffoque. Je vois mon petit Sasu pleurer et paniquer pour de bon. Ça me fend le cœur de le voir ainsi. J'ai aussi atrocement mal, physiquement. Ma tête me brûle, mes yeux sont douloureux, ma respiration est de plus en plus difficile. Mes yeux se ferment à mi clos. J'entend mon petit frère que j'aime tant, me parler. Il dit dans se sanglots des « Ne meures pas ! » « je t'en supplie !! » « Ne me laisse pas ! ». Il est si désespéré. Ça me fait tellement mal. Mon cœur est comme déchiré. Je ne supporte pas de le voir dans cet état. Ça me rappel quand je suis parti il y a dix ans.. Je suis presque inconscient. Je peux mourir en paix. Je sais qu'il tiendra sa promesse. Qu'il vivra sa vis pleinement. Il le fera, parce que je lui ai demandé. Moi, son grand frère, son amant, son amour insensé. Je m'éteins doucement, en lui glissant un « Je t'aime » près de son oreilles et un baiser très furtif sur ses lèvres. Cette fois.. Mes yeux se ferment sans se rouvrir. Le sourire aux lèvres, je me suis éteins. Je suis parti, je t'ai encore abandonné petit frère. Je suis tellement désolé.. Je compte sur toi maintenant Sasu. Tu dois tenir ta promesse, cette promesse que l'on a faite tout les deux. Et tu le feras…pour moi..

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voilà la fin de cet OS tristounet je pense ! j'espère que vous avez appréciés ! Bisous.


End file.
